dstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ocean City of Gale
Gale is one of Leore's Major cities. It is an ocean city on a large, vaguely U-shaped cape called Cape Gale. The bottom of the U is North and the ocean side is South. Rural Gale The beach along the cape and the surrounding land is occupied by a series of small trading towns and farmland. These communities are advanced enough to offer primary and secondary education. There are some beach-side hotels and restaurants. At the bottom-center of the U-shaped cape, a long bridge extends out to the city. The City The City is a large circular area floating on the ocean. The ocean water is channeled into the city through a massive series of canals. Canal water flows both up and down and some canals are even raised to cross houses and go at different speeds than the rest. The city is generally flat on its southern-most side, but has two peaks (resembling large, urban hills), one on the eastern side, one on the north-western side. The main canals curl around these peaks while the raised canals flow straight up and down the peaks. The city is divided into 8 sectors (each with their own arena): Royal Sector 1 The Royal Sector is located in the East. The center of this sector is one of the city peaks. This sector is controlled by the Royal House and is home to the city's cathedral. Residents are usually upper class and members of high society. Important sites include the library, bath hoses and other -generally posh- areas. State Sector 2 The State Sector is located in the West (slightly north of the Royal Sector). The center of this sector is one of the city peaks. This sector is controlled by the city council and is home to the city hall. Residents are usually middle-upper class and city officials. Important sites include the city hospital, universities and governing facilities. Gate Sector 3 The Gate Sector is located in the North. This sector is controller by the Gale military and is the city entrance. It hosts a large wall that covers the city's northern outskirt. This wall is a result of the city's elevation rather than something made purely for defense. Crossing the northern bridge into the city, one must pass through a large flight of stairs to be at ground level. Downtown Sector 4 The Downtown Sector is located in the Center, between the State and Royal sector. This sector is controlled by business owners and is more dense than the other sectors. Residents are usually middle class. Important sites include stores, restaurants, hotels, casinos, and the city's nightlife. Market Sector 5 The Market Sector is located in the South. This sector is controlled by community leaders and is home to the community hall. Residents are usually middle-lower class, although economy is generally not an issue. It is a very flat sector and at the south-most area of this sector is a long bridge leading to Black Academy. Important sites include the public market, primary/secondary academic institutions, local hospitals, parks and other peaceful areas. Port A Sector 6 The Port A Sector is separated from the main city, to the west of Black Academy. This sector is controlled by the city's rowing/swimming community. Rowers are responsible for maintaining transportation within the city. Simmers are responsible for maintaining safety within the city. Port B Sector 7 The Port B Sector is separated from the main city, to the easy of Black Academy. This sector is responsible for incoming trade and outside communication. Important sites include the shipping docks, trade market and customs office. Lower Sector 8 The Lower Sector is located beneath the main city. This sector is controlled by the Gale military and is only accessible through the Gate Sector. Important sites include the city armory and the Gale prison. Black Academy, Islands & Ocean Wall Black Academy Black Academy is located on an island directly south of the city. Details can be found here. Ocean Wall The Ocean Wall is an underwater area not officially part of the city. It is located further south of Black Academy, where the ocean ground drops off into the depths. This is where the majority of Gale's illegal activity takes place. Islands There are a few islands in Cape Gale. Most are used by Black Academy for training and housing areas. Architecture Placeholder.